A Retelling of The Voyage of the Dawn Treader
by Marsetta
Summary: This is what I hoped had happened at the end of Prince Caspian and throughout The Voyage of Dawn Treader. Casmund Slash.
1. Prologue

**Ok so yesterday I found a new pairing. Yes it is Casmund.**

**So I was reading a bunch of stories and not one of them(that I have read so far) has had one or the other stay in the others world, so I obviously was like 'I must write it!' And here I am. My first Casmund story! Enjoy**

_**Edit- 10-3-13 I fixed it up a bit. **_

_**I DON'T OWN!**_

Lucy, Peter and Susan stood next to the portal. Peter looked at where his brother was with a small sad smile. Edmund will not be returning to their world. He was injured badly in the last battle. Lucy had done all she could, but if he went back to their world so soon the magic that was healing him would be null and void and he would die a slow and painful death.

Lucy was in tears, but she knew that she had to leave. She would miss her brother dearly. She was terrified for him. The sword had gone through his chest, so close to his heart. He would not make it to a hospital in time to save him.

Susan had a sad smile on her face as well. She would miss her brother and the boy she had fallen for.

The three siblings walked into the portal and disappeared.

Edmund was lying on his bed, he knew they were gone. He had this feeling in his stomach; it was the stabbing feeling of loss, but he also had a feeling that this was not the last time he would see his family.

* * *

Back in this world, Lucy, Peter and Susan got to their bodies fine. They were still standing. The same could not be said for Edmund, who collapsed to the ground. Someone screamed. The siblings were crowded by people. Someone checked over Edmund. He was in a coma.

**I know. It is super short. But it is just the prologue.**

**If you are reading my other stories, know this, I have finished the next to last chapter for A Dramione fairy tale. The last chapter is an epilogue. I will get that to you when my brother lets me on his laptop. I am working on my other stories, it is just hard right now. I am in the middle of battling a major sickness Pisateli Blok, most know it by Writers Block.**

**Mars**

**P.S. I live off of reviews, they are my medicine!**


	2. The voyage of Dawn treader Year 1 part 1

**In my version Caspian and Edmund are the same age though it is based kind of in the newer movie. It has elements of the first movie and the books. The aging thing is five years later in Narnia so Edmund is now nineteen instead of fourteen as is Caspian. Eustace is fifteen and Lucy is thirteen. I think I will make it three chapters long, one chapter for each year they are in Narnia. But anyway, on to the story! **

_**Edit- 10-3-13 fixed it up a bit.**_

**Enjoy**

_**I DON'T OWN!**_

Lucy was at her cousin's house for the remainder of the year. Edmund had been here since he was diagnosed. He was on the guest bed. Lucy was standing next to his prone form. She was telling Edmund the story of how she found Narnia. "I remember the day after we got back. You were being a prat." She chuckled. "You were telling Peter and Susan how it didn't exist." Their cousin Eustace walked in then. "Why must you insist to tell him stories when he cannot tell you to be quiet?" Eustace said with a sneer.

Lucy ignored him and stood. She walked over to a picture on the wall; it was a ship in the ocean. "You know Edmund, this ship looks positively Narnian." She said. Eustace looked outraged. "It kind of looks like the water is moving." Lucy said. Eustace was about to quip about it, when the water started to pour out of the painting. The two were then transported to the ocean. (1)

Lucy and Eustace were pulled onto the ship by two men, both in their late teens. When they got onto the deck Lucy looked around. Eustace was shocked into silence.

Edmund stood next to Caspian, both have a blanket around them. He looked at Lucy then ran to her and gave her a hug. "Edmund!" Lucy exclaimed. She hugged him back. Eustace just looked at him with his mouth agape. "Lucy, it's nice to see you again." He said.

"How are your wounds?" Lucy asked him as she pulled back and gave him a once over. He chuckled. "You haven't changed a bit." He said. Then he looked at Eustace. "Eustace, is that really you?" He asked as he looked at the teen. "Man it's been like ten years since I saw you last." He said.

Lucy giggled. "It hasn't been that long in our world." She said. Edmund looked at her. "What happened when you got there?" He asked as they moved to his room. Lucy sat on his bed and Edmund sat on a chair. "You are in a coma, sleeping in the guest bed at Eustace's house." Lucy said. They talked for hours. Lucy telling him of school and life and Edmund telling her of his adventures in Narnia.

* * *

"It took him six months to ask me. I almost gave up." He told her. He was telling her of his courting. "So you guys got married?" Lucy asked. "Not for a bit. We have been married for two years now." Edmund said. "And I've loved every moment of it." He told her. Eustace had been listening to them for the past hour. "So you can't have an heir?" He asked. Edmund looked down.

"No we can't. We will have to find someone we trust to rule Narnia after us." Edmund said. Any conversation they would have had was cut off then. "There you guys are. It is time for supper." Caspian said as he walked into the room. The trio walked out of the cabin.

* * *

Eustace was sick over the next few weeks but when he got better, he and Reepicheep had a big fall out and now they can't be in the same room together. Edmund was getting used to having his sister and cousin on board.

"Land ho!" The captain yelled out. Caspian and Edmund got a group formed to scout out the island.

The Lone Islands was a land of Narnia, but it has been neglected by the crown for years. The group did not know what to expect. Caspian, Lucy, Edmund, Eustace and Reepicheep were the group that decided to go to the island. They were caught while they slept, by slave traders. While they were being lead to the ship a man called out. "How much for the oldest?" Caspian looked older then Edmund so they knew who he was talking about. The slave traders sold Caspian to the man and left. Edmund was crushed, his husband has just been sold and he knew he was next.

* * *

The next morning they were sold off to different people. Lucy and Eustace were sold to the same couple. But Reepicheep and Edmund were sold to different owners. The man who bought Edmund left immediately. They were now on a different island.

* * *

Caspian had been able to save most of the other slaves, but when he looked around, he couldn't find his husband. "Lucy, who bought Edmund?" He asked. He was scared for him. He had never been away from him for long. At first it was because he was injured but after awhile he fell so deeply in love that it physically hurt him to be away from Edmund for long periods of time. Right now his heart was pounding in his chest so hard it felt like it would burst out.

"I don't know. I was sold before him and the guy I was sold to wouldn't let me see." She said. Eustace walked up to them. "He was a right bastard he was." He said. Lucy wanted to tell him to shut it, but he was telling the truth. "I saw the guy who bought him." A small voice said. "Was he your prince?" A young girl asked looking up at Caspian with curiosity. He smiled. "He was my king." He told her.

The girl smiled at him. "The guy who bought him lives on an island not far from here. He buys a new slave every month." She told him. Caspian felt something stab at his heart. He had a feeling he knew why the guy bought a new slave every month; he just hoped he was wrong. "Which island?" Lucy asked her. The girl looked at her. "Who is he to you?" She asked with a tilted head. "He is my brother." She told her.

The girl nodded then pointed behind them. "My daddy goes there every other week to drop off food and stuff. He knows how to get there. But the bad man took my mommy and he may not take you unless you let him go with you on your journey." The girl said. Caspian was curious as to whom the 'bad man' was but he didn't ask, he needed to get to his husband.

* * *

Edmund was chained to the bed; the man who bought him was a monster. Edmund would have killed him if he wasn't in so much pain.

* * *

Caspian was almost there. The father of the girl had agreed to take them as long as he got to come with them to save his wife. They got to the island and rushed to the door of the only house, more like a mansion, and barged right in. The crew of the Dawn Treader rushed into the house and searched for Edmund.

They found the king chained to a bed, a thin sheet was all that hid his form from them, and blood was making the sheet stick to him. "King Caspian!" one of the men called. The man who bought Edmund stood in front of him with a sword pointed at them. He snorted when the man called for Caspian. "Like a king would be here." The man said. "Says the man who bought King Edmund the Just." The crew member said.

The man paled at his words and looked at the boy in his bed. 'This was the man from legend?' he asked himself. 'One of the kings of old?' He dropped his sword. Caspian came into the room. "What did you do to my husband?" He demanded. The man just fell to his knees. "Forgive me, I didn't know." He said. "Even if he was not a king would you still repent? He still would have been human and you still would have taken from him something no one should ever have to lose." Caspian said.

The man bowed his head; a guilty look was on his face. "I was told that you buy a new slave every month. Why is that?" Caspian asked him, the man flinched. Caspian knew what he did and he was going to arrest him, but before he could, the man grabbed the sword from the ground and turned. He stabbed Edmund in the stomach before killing himself.(2) Caspian ran over to Edmund. He was losing blood fast. "Get Queen Lucy!" Caspian yelled. One of the men ran out of the room.

* * *

Lucy was standing outside the mansion with Eustace. A man ran out and stopped a second to catch his breath. "Queen Lucy." The man said. Eustace rolled his eyes; he never understood why they called her that. "We found King Edmund, he has been stabbed. We need you to heal him." The man said.

Eustace froze for a second before snapping out of it and following as Lucy was lead down to where Edmund was. There he was, lying on a bed, his head in Caspian's lap, his blood pooling around him. Lucy ran to him while she grabbed at the vial in its pouch on her waist. She quickly dropped some of it into his open mouth.

Since the blanket slipped down to his waist you could see the wound clearly on his stomach, it healed slowly. It wasn't healed all the way but just enough for him to live. Edmund gasped awake. Caspian held him as he tried not to cry. Lucy laid her hand on his shoulder. Eustace stood at the door. He was scared. His cousin was so close to death, and he watched as a miracle happened.

* * *

Eustace left the room and headed to the ship, leaving his family to themselves. Reepicheep had followed Eustace to his room and sat next to him on the bed. "He is going to be OK." Reepicheep said. Eustace was too out of it to be startled by the mouse. "I know. It's just," He wanted to continue but he didn't know what to say. The two sat there in a sad but comfortable silence.

* * *

Edmund was well enough to walk, the trio walked back to the ship. The men stayed behind to bury the body. "Lucy, are you going to be OK?" Edmund asked her. She glared at him. "I'm not the one who was stabbed. I should be asking you." She said. Her glare turned into a sad smile. "I'm going to be fine. What about you?" She asked.

Edmund honestly didn't know. The man did things to him that he had only ever done with his husband. He wanted to kill him, to make him hurt just as much as he hurt him. But the man killed himself after he attempted to killed him. Edmund suddenly doubled over in pain, his stomach felt like it was burning from the inside out. "Edmund!" Lucy called out. Caspian stopped and knelt next to Edmund's twitching form.

"Edmund, are you all right? Were does it hurt?" He asked him as he tried to put pressure on his bleeding stomach. It felt like his stomach was stretching and contracting at the same time. "Edmund?" Lucy said in a worried voice. "There was poison on the blade!" one of the men yelled "The man who stabbed King Edmund is burning from the inside out!" He finished. Lucy quickly got the vial back out and poured it into Edmund's wound.

The wound sizzled but stayed. Edmund cried out. Then all were silent as Edmund passed out.

**(1) Just like the second movie**

**(2) I have good reason for this, sorry for those ho didn't want to see this.**

**So I lied. It will be like two chapters for one year, maybe three. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. I do actually have a good reason for what happened to Edmund so don't throw rotten fruit at me please. Read and Review!**

**Mars**


	3. Year 1 Part 2

**Hi! So I had it thought out for the one chapter per year, but I noticed how long the second chapter was and I liked how it ended so I decided to write the next part of the year in another chapter. I need to figure out how to spread the islands into three years so there will be a lot of ocean time and they will stay on the islands longer. Should I keep Eustace as a dragon like the second movie or just on the one island like the books and first movie?**

_**Edit- 10-3-13 I fixed it up a bit**_

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

_**I DON'T OWN!**_

Edmund awoke in a bed. He knew it wasn't his; it was too comfortable to be the one on the ship. He groaned as the light hit his face. "Edmund!" Lucy called before tackling him in a hug. "I was worried. You have been asleep for a few weeks!" Lucy said as she let him go.

Edmund was feeling better. His stomach didn't hurt anymore. "We had to get you a doctor. It seems something was on the blade that stabbed you." Lucy said as she sat down. "Your vial didn't work?" Edmund asked as he sat up.

Lucy chewed her lip. "It worked, but something happened to your stomach that it couldn't heal." She said. Her face was pale. "Lucy, what happened?" Edmund asked his eyes showed a mix of anger and sadness. "The vial gave you a womb." Lucy said at last, her face was beat red.

"That is why it hurt even after I gave it to you. It was messing with your insides." She told him. "Can I steal his attention away?" A voice said from the door. Caspian was standing there with chocolate. Edmund's whole demeanor changed. "Cas!" He said. Caspian gave him the chocolates and kissed his cheek.

* * *

Lucy left the room to give them their privacy. She went down to the ship, which they decided to fix up while Edmund healed. When she got there she saw Eustace fighting with Reepicheep. Eustace had been learning how to fight with a sword. "That's good, now parry" Reepicheep said as they fought. Lucy decided to watch.

She knew that they were becoming friends; they were just too stubborn to admit it. Eustace was able to last a good two minutes before Reepicheep won. "Good match there, Eustace. Maybe next time we can fight to the death." Reepicheep knew that would scare Eustace, and it did. "Like I said, Uncivilized." He said before rushing to hide behind his cousin.

Lucy giggled at their antics. "Queen Lucy, what a surprise!" Reepicheep exclaimed as he approached them. "It is good to see you two." Lucy said. Eustace had walked to her side instead of staying hidden behind her. "How is King Edmund?" Reepicheep asked. Eustace was worried about him, Lucy could tell, but she also knew that he would never show it. It would take a lot more for him to show them any kindness.

"He is alright. He just woke up. Caspian is with him." Lucy told them. "How is Eustace's training going?" Lucy asked. Eustace had left to do who knows what. "He is improving at a quick pace. Like that of your brothers, as far as the stories tell us." Reepicheep said. Lucy grinned. It had taken only a few months for Edmund and Peter to learn how to fight with deadly accuracy. They had to, war was upon them. Lucy said her goodbye's before going to find Eustace.

* * *

Eustace was in his room, in one of the houses that the islanders lent the crew for the duration of their stay. "Hey Eustace." Lucy said as she opened his door. Eustace was on his bed, a note book on his lap. He looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?" He asked in a snobbish voice.

Lucy was taken aback. "I just wanted to see how you were doing." She said in a hurt sounding voice. Eustace sneered. "I am just fine, except the fact that I was taken from my home without warning and brought to a land that shouldn't exist. Oh and that I may never get home. I am perfectly fine." As he said this he got up from his spot on the bed and advanced to Lucy. She backed up until she was out the door and he slammed it in her face.

Eustace waited a few seconds before going back to his bed and ranting into his notebook about how unfair it was that he was here. (1)

* * *

Edmund and Caspian had talked about what to do with the whole baby thing. "So how do you feel about having a womb?" Caspian asked Edmund. "It is a scary thing." Edmund said in a distant voice. "I mean, I feel no different than before, I can't feel anything different." Edmund said. Caspian was about to say something when Lucy ran into the room in tears.

"Lucy, Are you OK?" Edmund asked with worry. "It's nothing, just…" She burst into fresh tears. Edmund patted the bed, she sat next to him and Edmund hugged her. "It was Eustace wasn't it?" Edmund said. Lucy nodded and snuggled deeper into his side.

Edmund wanted to talk to him, but he didn't want to be in the same room as the guy who made his sister cry, even if that guy was his cousin.

After Lucy calmed down and wiped her tears away she sat next to Edmund. "He is just upset that he was taken from his home and brought to a world that he doesn't know." Lucy said. "I wasn't crying because of him per say. I was crying because of his predicament." She said as she sat next to him on the bed. Caspian had left to get them food. Edmund nodded his head.

"I can see how that is nerve wracking, but to be angry still, after two months. There is something wrong with that." Edmund said. He never really liked his cousin before and Eustace is not doing much to change Edmund's views. "He just needs to learn to deal with it." He told Lucy. Lucy nodded and was about to say something when Caspian walked in.

"Man, people love walking in on conversations don't they?" Edmund said in a joking manner to his sister. Lucy giggled. "So are you feeling better Lucy?" Caspian asked. He sat on the other side of Edmund and placed a plate of bread, cheese and fruit on Edmund's lap. "I am better. Thank you for asking." She said before the three descended into silence to eat their meal.

* * *

They had been on the Island for 3 months, they were leaving that day.

Lucy and Edmund made their way into the newly refurbished ship, Eustace followed behind them. Caspian went with the captain to get the supplies for the next few weeks to a month. They didn't know how long it took to get to the next Island.

"How long are we going to be on this death trap?" Eustace asked in a rude manner. Edmund had to be held back by Lucy so as not to hurt Eustace badly. "We are not sure." The captain said as he and Caspian walked on bored followed by several men carrying heavy looking box's and barrels. "And if you disrespect my ship again you will be a personal acquaintance of the bottom of the sea." He told him before leaving to sort out their supplies.

Edmund and Lucy were satisfied with that and left to claim their sleeping arrangements. Eustace went white and froze in his spot for a minute or two. Reepicheep chuckled to himself before shooing the boy to find his bed. Eustace never disrespected the Dawn Treader again.

* * *

They had been on the Dawn Treader for two weeks.

Eustace was tired of the ship. He has always been sensitive to motion, meaning he got seasick easily. He was miserable. Reepicheep had just challenged him to a duel, winner gets the others water ration for the day. Eustace agreed to it.

Edmund and Lucy came out quickly when they heard a commotion. Caspian was standing in front of Reepicheep and Eustace. Eustace had a doubting look on his face, like he did something he knew he was going to regret. Reepicheep had a confidant smirk.

"What is going on?" Lucy asked the guy next to her in a whisper. "Reepicheep has challenged Eustace to a sword fight. Winner gets the others water ration for the day." He told her. Lucy grinned, as did Edmund. They wanted to see how Eustace would do. They both knew that Eustace could win, if he had confidence in himself.

Caspian was amused. Even he couldn't beat Reepicheep in a friendly dual. How Eustace could even think of winning enough to bet his water on it; and on the sea, water was as precious as gold. "So the conditions are no killing and no foul play. Other than that it is a free for all. Good luck." Caspian said. Eustace got into a stance Reepicheep showed him, a sword in his left hand. (2)

They started their fight by swiping their swords and circling each other. It went by in a blur, Parry, blow strike and block. Eustace lost his sword twice but he managed to gain it back before he lost it for the last time, were Reepicheep got him to his knees and won. Everyone on board was surprised at Eustace's skill.

"As promised, you may have my rations for the day. I will be in my bed for the rest of the night." Eustace said before he retreated into the cabin of the ship. Reepicheep didn't really want Eustace's rations; he just wanted Eustace to fight him without holding back.

* * *

"Eustace?" Reepicheep called out quietly as he entered the cabin. He didn't see him in his bed. He couldn't find the short boy anywhere. "Have you seen Eustace?" Reepicheep asked Lucy. Lucy looked at him with confusion. "He said he would be in his bed." She told him with concern in her voice. "Was he not there?" She asked.

Reepicheep shook his head. "We'll find him." Edmund said as he and Lucy got up from the table. They searched the ship, starting at the top and working their way to the bottom. They heard something coming from where the rations were stored. Afraid it was someone stealing rations they entered the room quickly.

What they saw startled them to no end. Eustace was training. He got a log from the extra wood they had for repairs and set it up in the back of the room. He had a wooden sword in his right hand and a real one in his left. What startled them wasn't the fact that he was training, but the fact that he had a large bruise on his torso. He was also crying.

* * *

Eustace had taken his shirt off awhile ago and was now training his right arm to fight with the sword. He knew that if he ever hurt his left then he would be defenseless, so he took to training with his right arm. He even started writing with his right just so he could get used to using his right hand.

He had gotten the bruise when he foolishly used the metal sword before the wood with his right hand, the ship swayed heavily and it threw him off balance and he flew into the corner of a box. He was crying about how easy it was for Reepicheep to beat him. He had been training hadn't he? It wasn't fair! He trained hard! He should have beat Reepicheep easy.

He heard someone gasp and he got into a defensive stance, his right side behind him and his left toward the voice. He wielded both swords with ease. "Who's there?" He called out. Edmund, Lucy and Reepicheep came forward. "It's just us." Edmund said. "Why are you here? Rations are taken up so you don't need to get them yourself." Eustace said as he lowered his swords.

Lucy came closer. "Where did you get that?" She asked as she lightly touched the bruise on his chest. He pulled away violently. "None of your business." He said before he continued to strike the log. Lucy was worried about him; he was getting ruder by the day. "She just asked you a question, no need to be rude." Edmund said as he placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

Eustace ignored him and continued his practice. Reepicheep shook his head. "You look parched. You can have your rations if you want." He told Eustace. Eustace looked angry for a second, he remembered what Reepicheep told him about accepting a fellow swordsman's gifts, before he shook his head and nodded. "I am thirsty. Thank you." He said and accepted his rations from Reepicheep.

Reepicheep had given Eustace lessons while he trained him, telling him the rules of the Narnian swordsmen. He told him tales of past masters and other stories Reepicheep had found important. Eustace knew a lot about them now, and he knew that a swordsman takes offense when you don't accept their favors. (3)

Lucy, Edmund and Reepicheep left the supply room and made their way back up to the deck. "Should we do something?" Lucy asked. "There is nothing we can do your majesty. Not until he wants our help." Reepicheep said as the made their way back into the dining area.

* * *

Eustace felt terrible, he didn't feel like acting like a jerk anymore, but he didn't know how to act better. He decided to go off on his own when they got to land, just for a day or so, maybe he will think more clearly after some alone time.

* * *

**(1) If you like Eustace after the dragon thing like me, then don't be afraid he will be an awesome cousin after that. I just needed to write him as a jerk for the whole Voyage of the Dawn Treader feel.**

**(2) I like it when people are left handed so Eustace is left handed in this.**

**(3) I don't think this is true, but it is in my story so don't hurt me. OK?**

**So this is part 2 of the first year. There will be one more part for this year so I will ask you once more, should I make Eustace a dragon for just the one island or for several islands? I can make it either or as I have already made it possible for both with this chapter. I am going to make it two and a half years instead of three years. I went over how many islands there were and I was like 'I thought there were more islands!' But alas I was wrong. They will be staying on one island for a year plus, for spoiler reasons. Please give me your answers by the end of next week, which is when I plan on writing the next chapter. But you know as well as I that plans can be changed way to easily. I won't write it before then but I don't know if I can write it then or if it will be later than that. Oh well. Read and Review!**

**Mars**


	4. Last Part of Year one

**Hi! Well… I have found out a disturbing fact. I am a compulsive liar. I don't mean to…Oh well. I have so many ideas for the story. I have watched the movie twice in the last week and I just get more ideas! I need to stop 1 watching the movie 2 reading fan fiction and 3 looking at fan drawings for this fandom. Too many ideas. Oh well. I got one review so I will go with that one. I secretly wanted to keep him as a dragon for a bit. So… Dragons ahoy!**

**Enjoy! (Ha that rhymed!)_Edit- 10-3-13_  
**

**I DON'T OWN!**

"Land Ho!" The captain called out. Caspian and Edmund had been in the captains quarters discussing plans. Eustace and Reepicheep had been sparring and Lucy watching them. "We will need to find supplies here." The captain told Caspian. "We only brought enough for a month and we have been on the ocean for just about that long." He said. Caspian nodded.

"Everyone, except the bare minimum needed to keep the ship, will go to the island and we will look for supplies." Caspian told them. Everyone showed their agreement and got ready to go to the island. "How long will we be staying here?" Eustace asked Reepicheep. "I don't know." Reepicheep told him before both went to get ready.

They departed half an hour later. It took fifteen minutes to get to shore. "Everyone get into groups and search the island. We need food and water as well as wood and other supplies." Caspian called out. He Edmund and Lucy all took off in a small group. Eustace used this time to sneak off on his own.

* * *

Eustace was deep in thought when it started to rain. He took cover in a cave. He noticed that the cave was full of gold and gems and other expensive looking items. He stuffed his pockets full and put on a golden bracelet. He felt tired so he lay down on a comfortable pile of dirt and he drifted off.

* * *

Lucy, Caspian and Edmund got back to camp with handfuls of wood and fruit. "Where is Eustace?" Lucy asked as she looked around. "He must have snuck off to avoid work." Edmund said. Everyone quieted when they heard a roar. It got closer and everyone ran for cover. A dragon appeared from above. It spit fire and clawed at them.

They attacked it. The dragon retreated. They were still wary. "You don't think the dragon ate Eustace, do you?" Lucy asked. Reepicheep patted her shoulder. "We won't know till we find him." He told her. He, Caspian and Edmund, along with two other men, went after the dragon. Lucy heard it roar in pain as a sword pierced its stomach. Lucy heard the men scream so she went to investigate. Edmund was in the dragons arms. The dragon carried him off.

* * *

Edmund had been fighting the dragon when it grabbed him from behind. It carried him around the island until it came upon some letters burnt into the ground. 'I AM EUSTACE' they spelt. "How did that happen?" He asked the dragon. The dragon, Eustace bowed his head. "Take me back." Edmund told him. He obliged.

* * *

Lucy watched as the dragon came back, Edmund still in its clutches. "Don't hurt him!" Edmund called out. "It's Eustace!" He said just as the dragon let him go. Lucy watched as the dragon put its claws before them in an 'I surrender' type of signal. "Eustace?" Lucy asked as she got closer.

The dragon looked her straight in the eye and nodded. "How did this happen?" She asked him. He shrugged. Lucy saw a bracelet stuck to his arm. She pulled it off. "That belonged to Lord Octesian" Caspian said before he noticed something. "You found gold and tried to take some didn't you?" Caspian asked. Eustace nodded. "Everyone knows Dragon's gold is cursed." He said. Eustace glared at him. "Well everyone from here does." He amended.

"We are ready to leave." Someone called out. "OK. You take one boat back to the ship, the rest of us will stay here until morning then we will figure something out." Caspian said. Everyone got ready for bed and Eustace lit the fire.

* * *

They ended up staying on the island for a month before they decided to leave. They were able to find supplies for another month on the island thanks to Eustace. Lucy and Edmund now sat on the deck of the Dawn Treader; Eustace was flying alongside the ship.

They were on the ocean for another three weeks before they found the next island. "Is the island inhabitable?" Caspian asked Eustace. Eustace went off to look before coming back with a small coracle. (1) "Is that all you found?" Edmund asked. Eustace nodded. "Off to the next island then." Caspian said. They were about to leave when the wind died down.

They ended up staying for another two days. Eustace had found a tree with edible food and a stream of good water. He filled their supplies for them.

"We need to go." Edmund said. "Not that I don't like staying in one place, But how long do you think those trees will last? We need to get to the next island." He said. The captain nodded and they got the ship ready for departure. They had to row out since there was no wind.

* * *

They were on the ocean for another three weeks. Eustace had taken to dragging the boat through the ocean when the wind died. When the captain called out "Land Ho" Eustace checked it out and found that there was enough room for them to land, so to speak. "Let's go." Lucy said.

Edmund and Caspian nodded before they all departed. They got to the island and found a small stream of fresh water. They refilled their water and decided to sleep for the night. The next day they found a cave. Edmund, Lucy and Caspian went down into it and found a huge underground lake.

Caspian saw the statue first. "I wonder who would push a statue such as that into a lake." He thought out loud. Edmund got a branch and poked at it, he let go of the branch when it became too heavy to hold. "What?!" He exclaimed. Edmund then got another branch but he only dipped it in the water for a second before taking it out. The branch was pure gold.

"That isn't a statue." Lucy said. Caspian and Edmund got very quiet. "It's Lord Restimar." Caspian said in a quiet whisper. The three of them had left the lake without speaking. "What did you find your majesties?" Reepicheep asked them. "We found another lord." Edmund said sadly. Reepicheep understood and left it at that.

* * *

They were on the ocean for another month; Eustace couldn't help but to notice that they had been in this land for over eight months. He had Reepicheep show him the day every day, just so he had something to concentrate on other then the fact that he had scales.

Edmund has been sick for the past week or so, puking and such. Eustace and Lucy were worried, but not as worried as Caspian, who felt that it was somehow his fault that Edmund was sick. Caspian calls it a survival instinct.

* * *

Eustace was resting on the deck of the Dawn Treader with Lucy and Edmund sitting with their backs up to him. He sneezed. When he inhaled through his nose he smelt something peculiar. It smelled like there were several more people that he couldn't see on deck. He looked around, nothing. He nudged Lucy. "Are you Okay Eustace?" Lucy asked.

He shook his head and tried to ask her if she could see more people. She looked at him confused. "Let me go get Reepicheep, he usually can interpret what you say." Lucy said before she got up to look for the small mouse.

She left and Eustace put his head on the floor. Edmund moved so he was leaning up against Eustace's head. Eustace was startled. He didn't move his head though, he didn't want to wake Edmund, especially not after he found out this small fact… or these small facts as it is.

Lucy found Reepicheep and brought him to the deck, but before anyone could do or say anything the captain called out. "Land Ho!" Everyone gathered on deck, they had to wake Edmund. Eustace flew up and went to check out the island. "Do you know what he wanted to say?" Reepicheep asked. "I think it had to do with his nose, but we won't know for sure till we get him alone." Lucy said as she went to get her things to go to the island.

Since they were almost out of supplies again, only the bare minimum stayed on the ship. Everyone who was on the island fell into sleep as the sky grew dark. Eustace had decided to tell Edmund and Caspian in the morning.

He forgot about it as a storm approached and he couldn't get any sleep. He saw how the Dawn Treader was being tossed about in the ocean. He flew out and got there just in time to save the rest of the crew, just as the ship was torn apart by the current.

**(1) A ****coracle**** is a small, lightweight boat of the sort traditionally used in Wales.**

**So I Went ahead and ended the story there. I know it is a bad ending… Kidding! I just ended the chapter there. Did I get you? Probably not. So I made it super obvious about what Edmund's 'sickness' is. If you don't know what it is then you should be shot, kidding again. Sorry I am very tired. A cookie for those who know his sickness! **

**I hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review!**

**Mars**


	5. Year Two Part 1

**I double dog dare you to go to each of my stories and leaving a review on each chapter. No? Then I triple dog dare you. *Everyone gasps.* Anyways, How are you all today? Good? Good. Okay, so I will be writing a story, yes I will. Which one? I don't know yet but I will once I start writing it.**

_**Edit- 10-3-13**_

**Enjoy!**

_**I DON'T OWN!**_

The Captain of the Dawn Treader was in tears, silent tears, as he watched his ship get ripped apart from the safety of Eustace's talons. His crew was perched on Eustace's back. He watched as the wood was sucked into the violent ocean. Eustace carried the crew, with little difficulty, back to the island.

By the time they got there, Caspian, Edmund and Lucy were standing on the beach watching them. Reepicheep was perched on Lucy's shoulder to get a better view. Eustace set the crew down on the beach. Lucy was in tears.

Edmund and Caspian helped the crew back to their camp. Lucy stayed with Eustace, Reepicheep stayed as well. "Eustace, What is it you were trying to tell me earlier?" Lucy asked him. Reepicheep nodded. Eustace lowered his head and nudged Lucy's stomach before pointing his tail at Edmund.

Lucy was confused at first but she got it when Eustace nudged her again and whimpered like a baby. Reepicheep cried out in joy. "That's Wonderful!" He said. Lucy grinned at him as well. "Can you tell the gender?" Lucy asked. Eustace shook his head then raised his claw and showed three fingers. Lucy was confused again, but Reepicheep got it.

"Three children?" He asked. Eustace nodded enthusiastically. He then shook his head and shrugged. "As far as you can tell?" Reepicheep asked him. Eustace nodded. Lucy could swear that she couldn't smile wider. "Let's go tell Edmund and Caspian!" She said as she and Reepicheep took off. Eustace followed them from the air.

* * *

Over the next Eight or so months Edmund went from happy boy to happy 'touch me and I will rip your arms off' boy. In other word, he had major mood swings. He surprisingly had no strange food cravings. But his mood swings and morning sickness were killer. He almost stabbed one of the crew members when he made a passing comment about the baby weight.

The day was here. Edmund held Caspian's hand in a death grip. They had triplets; two boys and a girl. The oldest was the girl, they named her is Joyce, next was Lewis and last was Phillip.

* * *

The crew and Caspian, with the help of Eustace, built a ship out of trees and wreckage. They were able to fit the Kings and Lucy. Reepicheep went with them. They were to get to another island that hopefully had a large ship they could use to get the rest of the crew. They were lucky they landed on a large island that had many fruit trees and fresh water.

Eustace pulled the raft that held the small family and got them to the next island within two days. Eustace was too tired by then to scope out the island and they all curled up on the sand of the beach. None of them noticed the faint thumping coming from further in the island.

* * *

Lucy woke to a large hand covering her mouth. She was being held up by something invisible. It carried her further into the island and dropped her in a circle of giant mushrooms. (1) "There is no escape." Someone said. Lucy was scared.

"What are you?" Lucy asked them. "We are terrifying invisible beasts!" One of them said. "If you could see us, you would be very intimidated." Another said. Lucy looked around her trying to catch a glimpse of something. "I doubt it." She said. One of the invisible things growled. "Yes you would." He told her. She just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

She was trying to make them loose their composure; well at least they wouldn't try to scare her as much. "What do you want?" She asked them. "You. You will do what we want." The first one said. The others agreed with she will's and very clear's. "Or you'll do what?" She asked them. "Or Death." He told her. The others started to chant 'death'.

"Well I wouldn't be much use to you dead now would I?" She asked them. "I hadn't thought of that." The first one said. "No you hadn't." Another told him. "Alright, then we'll just kill your friends." He told her. The others Oooed him. (2) "What do you want with me?" Lucy asked. She could tell that they didn't mean what they said, but she wanted to humor them, at least until Eustace woke up and fried them.

"You will enter the house of… The Oppressor." He told her. "What house?" She asked she didn't see any house. "This one." The doors opened. "Upstairs you will find the book of incantations. Find the spell that makes the unseen seen." He told her. Lucy made her way into the house.

* * *

Caspian woke just as the sun started to rise. The triplets had awoken as well. They would have left the kids with the men but Edmund wouldn't leave them out of his sight and he wouldn't let Caspian go one his own. He looked over Edmund's body to see Lucy's blanket sitting on the sand but no Lucy.

"Edmund, wake up." Caspian said as he shook Edmund's shoulder. Eustace and Reepicheep came out of the small ditch Eustace made when he landed. Reepicheep jumped down from Eustace's arm and landed near the kids. "You want us to look after the kids while you look for Lucy? Or do you want to stay and let Eustace and I go?" Reepicheep asked Edmund.

"We'll go. You stay and make sure no one tries to take my kids." Edmund said as he clipped his belt along with his sword around his waist. Caspian did the same. Eustace nodded and curled his tail around the three giggling newborns. Edmund and Caspian took off.

With Lucy, she was at the door of a room full of books. She slowly stepped into the room. She saw a book on a pedestal. She got closer and saw a bunch of jumbled letters on the cover. She tried to open it. It didn't budge. She saw an angel on the pedestal blow toward the book. She had an idea.

She blew the letters on the cover; they arranged themselves onto the cover of the book and spelled out 'The book of Incantations.' She was able to open the book. She flipped through the pages until she came upon a page labeled 'an infallible spell to make you she, the person who you always wanted to be.' Lucy was tempted to use the spell. Instead she ripped the page from the book. She found the spell.

* * *

Edmund and Caspian got to a circle of giant mushrooms. They found Lucy's foot prints in the sand along with giant foot prints around hers. They would have followed hers but before they could move farther, invisible things attacked them. Edmund and Caspian tried their best. "Eustace!" Edmund yelled out.

Eustace heard him; he took off, knowing that Reepicheep could deal with any who tried to harm the sleeping royalty. He roared when he got to Edmund. He could smell things around them, he heard thumping most likely coming from the invisible things.

Whatever the things were, it seemed they were scared of dragons. Eustace landed. Edmund ran back to the kids and left Caspian and Eustace to take care of the things. Slowly the things began to appear. They were short with one giant foot each.

Eustace leaned down and huffed at one of the things. Before they could run, a giant mansion appeared. Lucy and an older man walked out of the doors. "The Oppressor." The things kept saying as they jumped to and fro.

The older guy bowed. "Your majesty." He said. "This is Caspian." Lucy told the man. "Caspian, this is Coriakin. It's his island." Lucy said. Caspian bowed. Then Eustace growled a bit, he still hates being left out. Coriakin was startled by the dragon, but by the way Lucy smiled he figured that it was no threat.

"This is my cousin, Eustace." She told him. Coriakin nodded and bowed to the dragon, Eustace bowed his head back. At this time, Edmund and Reepicheep came into the clearing, Edmund carrying all three of his kids the best he could, all wrapped in a blanket, and Reepicheep wielding his sword.

"These are Edmund and his kids Joyce, Phillip and Lewis. And this is Reepicheep." Lucy introduced them. "Edmund, Reepicheep, this is Coriakin." Lucy said. All three bowed, Edmund only slightly because of the kids. Caspian quickly grabbed two of the kids from Edmund and Lucy took one from him. They made their way into the mansion, leaving Eustace outside.

Coriakin got the family some food. Reepicheep took some meat out to Eustace. They got to talking and they told Coriakin the story of how Eustace was turned into a dragon. Then they told him how they were stranded on an island for eight months or so. Coriakin offered them a ship that would be just like the last.

Coriakin lead them outside. They all held a child, minus Coriakin. Eustace started to follow them when they got far enough away from the mansion. They got to the ocean and sitting in the water next to their raft, which had drifted out to sea while they slept, was the Dawn Treader. "How did you…?" Edmund asked. Eustace had flown out to see if it was real. He roared in happiness. Edmund and Lucy grinned. "How did you do that?" Caspian asked Coriakin.

Coriakin just smiled at them. "We need to go get the rest of the crew!" Lucy exclaimed. Coriakin smiled at her. "It is fully stocked for several months." He told her. Lucy grinned before she ran over to the raft, which Eustace brought back so they could board the ship.

"Can we come back? We will have to come back this way once we pick up our crew." Edmund said as he cuddled little Joyce. Coriakin nodded. "Then we will see you in a week." Caspian said as he and Edmund ran down to the raft, where Lucy was waving to them. Reepicheep hopped onto Eustace's head. "Let's go get our crew!" Reepicheep yelled out as he pointed his sword to the Dawn Treader. Eustace let out a happy roar then took off, his family laughing at his enthusiasm the entire way.

**(1) I don't know if they were really mushrooms. I am too tired to check it up. We will just make believe that the island is full of giant mushrooms.**

**(2) you know like 'Ooo how interesting.'**

**Okay, so it turned out to be my Casmund story. Cool. So I hope you enjoyed it! I am going to remind you of that triple dog dare (Gasps are heard) that I gave you at the beginning. Do you accept? I wonder how many of you actually have the time to do that. You don't have to read all of them, just the ones that I mark, Dare!, in the summery. I will be doing this right after I post. It will only be the ten stories. I will write a one shot for who ever does this. No matter how long into the future this is. It doesn't have to be done all at once either, Just put a number next to your review! Extra credit for those who review more stories!**  
** Let the Games begin!**

**Mars**


End file.
